


When Archie Finds Out

by FreyaVenus



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaVenus/pseuds/FreyaVenus
Summary: Archie finds out Jughead is a Serpent and they talk about it. He also sees how happy Jughead and Betty are together.





	When Archie Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short Betty and Jughead one shot because I find them really adorable. Tell me what you think!

Archie paced outside of FP’s trailer, waiting for Jughead. Ever since Jughead moved in with the foster family and moved to Southside High they did not spend much time together and Archie was beginning to miss his best friend. He occasionally saw Jughead climb into Betty’s room but he never mentioned or asked any one of them about. There was no reason to make things awkward. Growing impatient, Archie walked to the door and knocked. He was surprised to find it open.

He hesitantly peeked inside when he heard her. 

“Juggie, I have to go. Mum’s going to start asking me questions if I get home late and you’re supposed to meet Archie, like now,” Betty said sounding so relaxed and carefree. It had been a while since Archie heard her like that.

Archie immediately recognised her voice and stepped away from the door. He did not really know how to behave if she had caught him there. He also felt guilty, but he was not sure why exactly. 

Archie heard Jughead’s muffled voice followed by a high pitched shriek. Unable to contain his curiosity Archie moved closer to the trailers ajar door.

“Jughead Jones the Third put me down now!” Betty laughed. 

Archie strained his ears to hear Jughead’s response but instead he heard the soft thud of Betty’s feet touching the floor. Deciding now was as good as a time as any to make his presence known, Archie knocked loudly before entering the trailer. 

He was not prepared for the sight before him. Betty stood in the kitchen with Jughead’s arms around her. Her face was buried in his neck while her hands were in his hair. Archie should have been surprised to see him without a beanie but instead he could not get his eyes of the leather jacket around Betty’s shoulders. 

He knew Jughead saw what he saw because the raven haired boy’s eyes looked shocked when he met them. A serpent jacket, on Betty. Archie knew immediately that it must belong to Jughead.

Betty turned around to face the newcomer when she felt Jughead go stiff in her embrace. 

“Archie,” she said, trying to sound casual. “I was just going to leave,’ she said as she shrugged the jacket off and picked her school bag of the table. 

“Yeah, do you maybe want to Jughead and me at Pop’s?” asked Archie. “You know we haven’t all hung out in a while,” he added. 

“No, I have to go, mum’s going to freak if I am late again and I think the both of you need to talk,” replied Betty while giving Jughead a meaningful look.

Both Archie and Jughead nodded silently at her. 

“Okay then, bye,” she said to Archie and pecked Jughead on his lips. “Call me later?” she asked Jughead softly and he nodded. 

Once Betty was out the door and out of ear shot Jughead spoke.

“I know what it looks like, but it is not what you think it is,” he said.

“Really, Jug? That clichéd line?” asked Archie.

“Well I have always wanted to use it, but in this case it applies. I have the jacket and I suppose that makes me a Serpent but I am not involved with the things they get up to. I am more of an honorary member, since I am only in because of my dad,” Jughead explained. 

“But why be in at all?” asked Archie.

“I am the asocial misfit who currently lives in the Southside because my dad’s in prison and my mum doesn’t want me I also go to Southside High because my foster family lives in that school district. Saying no to the Serpents would have made my life harder and the way I see it, as long as they don’t ask anything of me it’s technically not a bad thing.”

“What about your dad Jug? I am sure he would not want you involved in this,” Archie asked, desperate to make his friend see the error in his way.

Jughead laughed without humor. “My dad is the reason I am here, the reason I have that jacket and the reason I had to move to Southside in the first place,” Jughead said sounding exhausted. 

“I don’t know Jug, this doesn’t feel right,” Archie mumbled while trying to find the right words to get his point across. 

“I know this isn’t ideal but this works and right now I’m all about damage control. Besides being a Serpent means I get treated better at school and if you guys ever needed any help, I’m your inside man. Another really good thing is it keeps things safe,” He explained.

“I don’t see how you’re safe at all but I do see how this keeps Betty safe,” Archie observed.

“Yeah, and she’s pretty important to me,” Jughead told Archie, leaving no room for further discussion on the matter. 

“Alright then, let’s go get those burgers and shakes. You can tell me about what Southside High is like,” Archie said as he moved towards the door. 

“Yeah, let’s go,” Jughead agreed.

That night they ate burgers and drank their milkshakes while they spoke about how different life for the both of them has become. When they finally left Pop’s, Jughead walked home with Archie. 

“Not like I mind the company but why are you walking me home?” asked Archie playfully.

Jughead laughed. “Because I care about you and want to make sure you get home safe?” Jughead replied, rolling his eyes.

“No seriously, man it’s a long walk back to the Southside,” Archie asked this time seriously. 

“I just wanted to wish my Juliet, goodnight.”

“Juliet? You call Betty, Juliet? That ended in a tragedy right?” Archie asked with raised eyebrows. 

“Yes but that’s not why. I climb the ladder to her room, like Romeo. That’s all,” explained Jughead. “And I don’t call her Juliet, I said it once when I came in through the window and for some reason it stuck,” Jughead added as an afterthought. 

Archie laughed at his usually more composed friend. “So I guess things are good with Betty then?”

“Well, I love her,” Jughead said so easily that Archie was not able to hide his look of surprise.

“Why do you look surprised?” asked Jughead as soon as he noticed his friends reaction.

“No, it’s just you said it so confidently, I guess I wasn’t expecting that,” Archie said honestly.

“It’s the truth,” Jughead shrugged.

“Have you told Betty?” asked Archie.

“Yes, obviously,” Jughead said in a matter of fact manner.

“And?”

“And what?”

“What did she say?” Archie asked exasperatedly. 

“Oh, well she feels the same?” 

“Does she?”

“Yeah she does. Is that really so hard to believe?” asked Jughead.

“No, no that’s not what I meant,” Archie said trying to salvage the situation.

“Don’t worry, I know you meant well. It’s just sometimes it’s hard to believe that Betty Cooper loves me,” Jughead replied softly with a small smile playing on his lips.

“Yeah, well you’re a lucky man,” said Archie.

“Oh I know,” agreed Jughead.

When they reached Archie’s, Jughead turned to his friend and bade him a quick farewell before grabbing the ladder propped up against the Cooper house and placing it right below Betty’s room. He watched Jughead climb the ladder quickly and knock on Betty’s window before the blonde opened it for him. He watched Betty smile excitedly and kiss his friend before he finally enters his own house.

‘Yeah, those two are definitely in love,’ he thought to himself.


End file.
